In the Moonlight
by Charlotte Lazarus
Summary: SLASH, SBRL! Inspired on Gravitation. Remus is a cute singer, Sirius is a mysterious writer. Can their love be, or are their lives too much to handle? R&R! First chapter is small, leave a review for more!


_Inspired on the anime/manga "Gravitation", by Maki Murakami. Anyone who has watched or read it may find some similarities, however, it won't follow the same storyline. Likewise, you don't have to know Gravitation in order to read this story Of course it is an AU, slash (boy x boy, SB/RL), not very original story, but leave a review if you want me to continue it!_

_

* * *

_

Remus ran through the crowded streets, a huge grin plastered on his face. With the shaggy hair to the wind and a maniac look, people stepped aside at his side. And Remus _was _happy…while he thought of the reason, he tugged a piece of paper and ran faster, scaring a couple of old women who were waiting for the bus.

James, on the other side, was calmly cleaning his beloved Gibson, an expensive and admired guitar his father had left him. He and Kingsley Shackelbolt, their rather hysterical and suicidal manager, had been waiting for the little boy for around an hour, patiently aware of the somewhat hyperactive and unpunctual personality of the vocalist.

' What if he doesn't come, James!' asked the bald man, tugging at his scarce three hairs, 'The president is going to hang me if we don't have the next song ready now! Do you want me to die, James? Do you!' The brunette boy stared blankly at his manager, who was at his feet, with teary eyes and hugging his knees.

'What?' said James, with an innocent smile, answered by a great yell of _Kill me! _ However, it all stopped as soon as a small, white, amber eyed teen entered the room.

'Hello, Re!' greeted the brunette 'You didn't take long this time! Kingsley and I were having a great time together!' and he supported this point by giving the manager a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Kingsley, glaring at his side, gave up sanity and started poking his eyes. James and Remus smiled warmly at his acts.

'Anyway….I've got important news, mates!' announced the small teen.

'You finally finished that song, hai?' Kingsley jumped at James' question.

'You did! You've finished!' the manager jumped at Remus' lap holding his hands in prayer. 'You have so we can record it and give the demo to the president!'

'Ai!' said Remus, smiling widely. 'But what if it's no good? I'm not sure you'll like it…' James stood up, walking to the small blonde, patting his head gently.

'No worries, my dearest bloke. Ye are talented, aren't ya?' Remus grinned, hugging his old friend tightly.

* * *

The park was a big and scary place at night, where probabilities of getting robbed were one out of five. However, Remus liked walking through it, feeling the cold British air in the face. He always got the feeling of home in that place, a vibe that extended through his arms and knees, finally reaching his chest. It wasn't that James' house wasn't comfortable and nice, but he didn't feel as he used to in his parents house. During those last three years, the only place he felt safe was in that park.

_Stupid, _he told himself, rubbing his eyes furiously, _don't be such a baby girl, stop weeping_. Slowly, he took his new song out, reading the lyrics. They talked about love and happiness…they talked about his lost family.

Walking faster, he smiled to himself, content at that day's progress. The president of the company, Albus Dumbledore, had been very pushy about hearing the new song. Even though he was a very tall, important man, whose glare was enough to kill a man, Remus felt extremely grateful at him. Albus Dumbledore had been the one who had first heard Moonlight, giving them a chance to make it big on the music business…Remus most precious dream. At his happiness, he started dancing, twirling in the air as a ballet dancer, sort of a ceremony to good luck. Unfortunately, as usually happened with the energetic boy, he stumbled, falling hard on the floor, _t_he lyric's sheet flying loose in the air.

'Oi! Stupid thing, come back!' yelled Remus, running crazy after the paper. His feet, however, stopped abruptly, for his eyes were enticed with the figure in front.

A tall, handsome young man stood there, a feet away from him, the lyric's sheet on his hand. He had black hair, tinged with royal blue, mixing with dark grey eyes. His brunette skin contrasted with a black shirt and a fancy jacket. In few words, the only one's Remus could think of, he was _beautiful._

'I beg your pardon?' said a deep, baritone voice, looking up. The small teen opened his mouth, entwined in the man, no brain cell in him working correctly.

'So that is why you are such a poor writer, I see. You lack half of your brain' spat the man, looking down at the teen. Remus opened his eyes, brought out from his dreaming.

'What did you say?' he murmured, incredulous. The man laughed, pointing at the lyric's sheet.

'This is the most terrible song I've ever had the misfortune to read. You evidently have no talent at all' at this, he broke into pieces the sheet, giving it away to the wind. Remus, unable to speak, just stood there, not believing the situation. 'Make yourself a favor, kid, and give up writing'.

The man walked on, brushing past Remus, who stared at the horizon, his pride smashed in the ground. When the footsteps of the man weren't heard anymore, he fell to his knees, giving permission to tears to flow at their will. He knew why he was hurt. And somehow it hadn't been because that stranger had spoken his very worse fear.


End file.
